Sequel Of Evening Sky: Summer Breeze
by WindSaseum
Summary: "Sehun, kau mau aku bahagia bukan?" / "ya, tentu saja." / "melihatmu berjalan lagi akan membuatku bahagia." / Sequel of Evening Sky - HunHan Fanfic - ONE SHOT
1. Prologue

**Title: Sequel Of Evening Sky; Summer Breze**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Other Cast**

* * *

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**Prolog**

"Luhan, terima kasih." Sehun memaksakan seulas senyum. "tetapi aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu, aku tak masalah jika tak bisa berjalan." suara Sehun terdengar serak.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jari-jarinya yang berpautan dengan jari-jari Sehun. entah mengapa Luhan seperti tidak bisa mengiyakan perkataan Sehun itu, keinginannya untuk melihat Sehun kembali berjalan tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Sehun, kau mau aku bahagia bukan?" Tanya Luhan lalu kembali menatap kedalam mata Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "ya, tentu saja."

"melihatmu berjalan akan membuatku bahagia." ucap Luhan. dia melepaskan jari-jarinya dari Sehun kemudian berdiri membelakangi namja itu. Luhan tahu perkataannya itu terdengar seperti memaksa, tetapi ia tidak punya kata-kata lain agar Sehun mau menurutinya meskipun Luhan tidak yakin apa Sehun akan berkata 'ya'.

Sehun kembali terdiam, dia sibuk berargumen dengan batinnya kala itu. Dia ingin melihat Luhan bahagia dan kebahagiaan Luhan ialah melihat Sehun kembali berjalan tapi sesuatu menggerogoti pikirannya dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat dadanya sakit, ya kenyataan 'itu'

* * *

TBC


	2. SUMMER BREEZE

**Title: Sequel Of Evening Sky; Summer Breze**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Other Cast**

* * *

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**M**atahari sudah mengukuhkan tahtanya dan mulai membagikan kehangatan bagi mahluk hidup di bumi. Cahayanya yang mengintip di sela-sela tirai kamar Luhan membuat namja _chinese_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap lebar kemudian menggosok matanya yang masih terasa sedikit berat sebelum mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Luhan melirik jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya—06:10, terlalu pagi untuk bangun disaat liburan musim panas, tetapi itulah yang dilakukan Luhan. ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. tak berapa lama Luhan keluar dengan pakaian lengkap sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur.

"selamat pagi _mama_." Luhan mengecup pipi Mrs. Lu yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan roti bakar di tangannya.

"Pagi sayang. tumben kau bangun sepagi ini." ucap Mrs. Lu yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan heran sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum seraya membuka Kulkas dan mengambil kotak susu besar dan menuangkannya di gelas biru yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan." Balas Luhan sebelum meneguk susu di gelasnya lalu meraih roti bakar buatan sang mama dan melahapnya buru-buru.

"ya ya ya, tapi kau juga harus hati-hati. Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya pulih." Mrs. Lu tersenyum. Luhan membalas senyuman sang _mama_ sesaat sebelum ia berpamitan dan melangkah menuju rumah Sehun.

Angin musim panas menyapa Luhan sesaat setelah namja berambut orange itu berjalan menuju rumah Sehun. Luhan telah merencanakan banyak hal menyenangkan untuk dilakukan bersama Sehun dan ia tak sabar akan hal itu.

"Selamat pagi Mrs. Oh!" Sapa Luhan pada Mrs. Oh yang sibuk dengan tanaman-tanamannya.

"Selamat pagi Luhan, Sehun sudah menunggumu di dalam." Mrs. Oh tersenyum, Luhan membalas senyuman dari Mrs. Oh kemudian segera menuju ke dalam rumah keluarga Oh.

Sehun sedang mengunyah oatmealnya sembari menonton Tv ketika Luhan muncul mengagetkan Sehun dan berhasil membuat namja itu tersendat oatmealnya. Luhan hanya menyengir sementara Sehun langsung meraih jus jeruknya lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kesal.

"bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku sehari saja?" gerutu Sehun yang masih terlihat kesal sementara Luhan masih menyengir.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Dengan hati-hati Luhan mendorong kursi roda Sehun menuju pintu setelah itu berpamitan dengan Mrs. Oh.

Kedua namja itu menyusuri terotoar kompleks yang sunyi sembari mengobrol hal-hal ringan yang tak jarang membuat keduanya terkekeh.

"...Lalu kyungsoo memergoki Jongin yang sudah hampir memakan habis kue buatannya dan perang dunia ketiga pun terjadi di kelas—" Luhan terus mengoceh dan sesekali memperagakan ocehannya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia tak menyangka hidupnya akan lebih baik walaupun ia harus kehilangan sebagian hatinya dan juga kemampuannya untuk berjalan. Ya, bagi Sehun semua kekurangan itu bukanlah menjadi masalah, asalkan dia bisa terus bersama dengan Luhan, itu sudah sangat cukup baginya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika Luhan berhenti mendorong kursi rodanya. "kenapa berhenti?"tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, pandangannya tertuju pada hamparan rerumputan hijau luas yang terpampang di depan kedua namja itu. "kita sudah sampai." Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

Sehun masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, kenapa Luhan membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. tetapi ia tidak menanyakannya langsung pada Luhan dan membiarkan namja _chinese_ itu kembali mendorong kursi roda Sehun menuju ke salah satu pohon apel besar. Luhan berjongkok di depan Sehun, ia menyisipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Sehun lalu menatap dua iris hazel milik Sehun.

"Sehun, aku akan membantumu mengakhiri penderitaanmu." Gumam Luhan pelan, matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat yakin akan apa yang ia katakan.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya menjadi maksud Luhan, tetapi lagi-lagi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya pada namja pemilik _nut brown_ itu.

"aku tahu selama ini kau menderita karena kehilangan kemampuan berjalanmu, karena itu aku akan membantumu untuk kembali berjalan." Air mata terlihat menggenang di mata Luhan, tetapi ia masih bisa mengontrolnya agar tidak jatuh.

Mata Sehun membulat ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan tersebut, tak pernah terpikirkan di otaknya kalau Luhan akan mengatakan hal itu. kembali berjalan, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat Sehun inginkan tetapi baginya Semua yang ia miliki sekarang sudah cukup, lagi pula kembali berjalan adalah hal yang sudah tidak mungkin lagi Sehun dapatkan. Sehun sudah difonis cacat...seumur hidupnya.

"Luhan, terima kasih." Sehun memaksakan seulas senyum. "tetapi aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu, aku tak masalah jika tak bisa berjalan." suara Sehun terdengar serak.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jari-jarinya yang berpautan dengan jari-jari Sehun. entah mengapa Luhan seperti tidak bisa mengiyakan perkataan Sehun itu, keinginannya untuk melihat Sehun kembali berjalan tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Sehun, kau mau aku bahagia bukan?" Tanya Luhan lalu kembali menatap kedalam mata Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "ya, tentu saja."

"melihatmu berjalan lagi akan membuatku bahagia." ucap Luhan. dia melepaskan jari-jarinya dari Sehun kemudian berdiri membelakangi namja itu. Luhan tahu perkataannya itu terdengar seperti memaksa, tetapi ia tidak punya kata-kata lain agar Sehun mau menurutinya meskipun Luhan tidak yakin apa Sehun akan berkata 'ya'.

Sehun kembali terdiam, dia sibuk berargumen dengan batinnya kala itu. Dia ingin melihat Luhan bahagia dan kebahagiaan Luhan ialah melihat Sehun kembali berjalan tapi sesuatu menggerogoti pikirannya dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat dadanya sakit, ya kenyataan 'itu'.—kenyataan bahwa ia cacat seumur hidup dan itu berarti...dia tak bisa membahagiakan Luhan?

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai mengalir dari ujung mata Sehun tetapi buru-buru ia tepis sebelum Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun dalam diam. Namja chinese itu kembali berjongkok di depan Sehun dan dia seketika tahu kalau Sehun baru saja menangis.

"Luhan, aku ingin kau bahagia. tapi, untuk permintaanmu kali ini aku...tidak bisa." Air mata kembali menetes di pipi Sehun meskipun namja itu berusaha untuk menahannya.

"kenapa?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya yang basah. Sehun selalu menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia tak dapat berjalan seumur hidupnya dari Luhan walaupun Sehun tahu pada akhirnya Luhan akan mengetahui semuanya, dan saat itupun tiba.

"aku...tidak bisa berjalan lagi—untuk selamanya. aku cacat!"

Bibir Luhan keluh, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari sana. Perasaan bersalah yang dulunya telah menghilang tiba-tiba kembali lagi dan menggerogoti hatinya. luhan mengira kelumpuhan Sehun itu hanya sementara, tetapi ternyata dia salah.

"i-ini semua salahku." Luhan tersenyum miris. Cairan hangat yang dari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar dan membanjiri pipinya.

"Luhan, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Lagi pula, aku sudah pernah bilang asalkan kau bersamaku aku sudah bahagia." gumam Sehun. jemarinya yang lentik mengelus kepala Luhan perlahan seraya menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman—meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia memang benar-benar bahagia dengan keadaanya yang sekarang. Begitukah?

Luhan menggeleng ditengah isakannya. "tidak, Sehun. ini semua salahku! Andai saja kau tak pernah tahu penyakitku, andai saja—" kalimat Luhan terpotong ketika Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya diatas bibir _plum_ Luhan.

Luhan yang tadinya terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Sehun akhirnya memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Hanya ciuman sederhana yang biasa mereka lakukan, tetapi kali itu terasa lebih indah?

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi namja berambut orange tersebut. "aku tidak pernah menyesal akan apa yang telah aku lakukan untukmu."

"tetapi kau kehilangan sebagian hatimu, kau juga—"

"kehilangan sebagian hatiku dan menjadi cacat tidak akan membuatku mati kan?" ucap Sehun dengan nada bercanda.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam—ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata sementara Sehun menatap Luhan sendu.

Matahari sudah hampir berada di tahtanya yang paling atas tetapi kedua namja itu masih hanyut dalam diam. Mata keduanya sama-sama memandang hamparan rerumputan yang sangat luas dihadapan mereka. Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"Luhan.."panggil Sehun. Luhan mengalikan pandangannya ke arah namja berambut soft pink di sebelahnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak lalu kembali menghela nafas. "apa melihatku kembali berjalan akan membuatu melupakan rasa bersalahmu?"

Mata Luhan membulat, perasaan kaget bercampur senang menggerogoti batinnya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Mungkin ini mustahil tapi...aku akan mencoba." Sehun mengeluarkan segurat senyumnya pada Luhan.

Ya, Sehun telah memutuskan hal tersebut walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan keputusannya. Tetapi ia tak ingin melihat Luhan dihantui perasaan bersalah selamanya karena dirinya. Sehun akan mencoba semampunya untuk bisa kembali berjalan—demi Luhan.

"sungguh?" gumam Luhan dengan suara bergetar diikuti dengan anggukan pasti dari Sehun.

"Mohon bantuannya..._Coach_." balas Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Gembira, itulah yang dirasakan Luhan saat itu. ia tak menyangka Sehun akan melakukannya demi Luhan.

* * *

Pagi yang hangat kembali datang, dan hari itu adalah hari keempat Luhan mengajari Sehun untuk berjalan. Sangat sulit memang, tetapi Luhan salut pada ketangguhan dan semangat Sehun. namja itu selalu berusaha meskipun belum ada perkembangan yang berarti selama empat hari ia mencoba untuk kembali berjalan.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, enam hari, dua minggu, tiga minggu selalu Sehun lalui dengan berlatih tetapi semua usahanya nihil. Tak ada perkembangan, kakinya tetap tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya dan itu mebuat Sehun putus asa.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Luhan selalu datang menjemput Sehun untuk berlatih di padang rumput yang biasa menjadi tempat Sehun berlatih. Namja itu duduk di samping Sehun yang sibuk mengunyah oatmealnya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya heran, ada yang aneh dengan Sehun pagi itu.

"Sehun, kau sudah siap?" tanya Luhan dengan nada ceria.

"hm." Balas Sehun singkat. Matanya hanya tertuju pada TV di depannya dan tidak melirik Luhan barang sekali.

"ada apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan nada lembut kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sehun dan menatap namja berambut soft pink itu dalam.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat, kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam sementara jari-jarinya mencengkram mangkok oatmealnya. Matanya terasa panas, seperti ada yang akan keluar dari sana sebentar lagi.

"Sehun," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "apa kau ingin berhenti berlatih?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, matanya yang sendu menatap Luhan, Namja berambut soft pink itu bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri kala itu. jujur, dia lelah—lelah karena apa yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia, tetapi ia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri—dia tidak akan membuat Luhan terbelenggu dengan rasa bersalah selamanya.

"kalau memang begitu, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Luhan tersenyum getir. Luhan tahu Sehun mau berusaha berjalan untuk dirinya dan tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Sehun sudah banyak berkorban untuk Luhan, tetapi apa yang dia berikan untuk Sehun? Malahan dia lebih mempersulit kehidupan Sehun dengan meminta Sehun untuk kembali berjalan.

Suasana menjadi hening, Sehun tak membalas perkataan Luhan tersebut dan Luhan pun lebih meilih untuk diam sebelum Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Luhan terkejut tetapi ia lagi-lagi memilih untuk diam, membiarkan Sehun medekapnya dan merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang seirama dengan nafasnya yang menyapu leher Luhan.

"hyung, aku tak akan berhenti berlatih." Bisik Sehun. "karena aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dan melupakan rasa bersalahmu padaku."

"Sehun, kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukku." Luhan terisak.

Sehun menggeleng pelan di bahu Luhan, jari-jarinya mengelus punggung Luhan lembut. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, asalkan kau bahagia berkorban nyawa pun aku akan melakukannya."

Selama beberapa saat keduanya hanyut dalam isakan. Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun, namja Chinese itu tak menyangka bahwa rasa sayang Sehun padanya sangatlah besar dan saat itu pula Luhan membuat janji dengan dirinya bahwa ia akan selalu membahagiakan Sehun seperti Sehun membahagiakan dirinya.

* * *

Minggu itu adalah minggu terakhir di musim panas sebelum musim gugur tiba, tetapi kehangatan dari musim panas belum berkurang sedikitpun. Lahan luas yang ditutupi rumput hijau itu terlihat berwarna keemasan karena bias jingga dari langit sore. Sehun dan Luhan berbaring diatas rumput hijau itu setelah hampir seharian menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain-main di lahan luas yang menjadi tempat favorite mereka selama musim panas.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan dari matahari sore yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya sebelum ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya erat. Namja itu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang asik menyaksikan awan awan yang bergerak-gerak di atasnya.

"Kau sudah melupakan rasa bersalahmu itu 'kan?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum mengembang di wajah porselennya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. entah harus bagaimana ia mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya saat itu. Ia senang karena akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Sehun lagi, ia senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum untuknya, dan ia senang karena akhirnya Sehun bisa menggunakan kedua kakinya lagi tanpa bantuan kursi roda, dan tanpa harus menggunakan bahunya untuk bertumpuh.

"tentu saja!" gumam Luhan. "aku adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji." tambahnya sembari menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya dan membentuk segurat senyum kemudian kembali terkekeh.

"untuk kalimatmu yang terakhir, sepertinya aku tidak percaya." Sehun ikut terkekeh.

Kedua namja itu larut dalam tawa sembari menyaksikan matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh mereka dan mulai berjalan pulang sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

Sehun tersenyum disela perjalanan mereka, hidupnya sudah benar-benar bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa berjalan kembali, sebenarnya Sehun sedikit tak percaya bahwa ternyata dia bisa berjalan lagi. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi sangat kuat hingga ia bisa melakukan hal tersebut. apa mungkin karena rasa sayangnya terhadap Luhan? ya, sepertinya memang begitu.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" pertanyaan Luhan tersebut seketika membuyarkan pikiran Sehun.

"ah, tidak apa-apa." Balas Sehun dan diikuti anggukan pelan oleh Luhan.

Sehun kembali tersenyum seraya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh berjuta-juta bintang kemudian menggumam dalam hatinya. _Tuhan, terima kasih sudah menghadirkan Luhan di hidupku _

"Sehun-ah! Kau kenapa?" suara Luhan lagi-lagi membuyarkan pikirannya. Sehun menoleh ke arah namja berambut orange itu kemudian membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya sementara Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Luhan.." ucap Sehun lembut.

"ya, Sehun-ah?"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Luhan tersenyum. Dia sudah mendengar perkataan itu berkali-kali tetapi selalu berhasil membuat hatinya berkedut-kedut gembira. "aku tahu. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan menatapnya lalu tersenyum sebelum keduanya kembali berjalan pulang dengan tangan saling bergandengan.

**END**

* * *

Note:

Hai hai~ Sequel gaje nan ajaib akhirnya ter-publish juga.. XD

Mian klo sequelnya gak memuaskan hiks hiks~ /bow/

Last, thanks yang udah bersedia baca~ sampai jumpa di fic fic saseum lainnya~! ^^


End file.
